Bubble Bomber (BTD7PotA)
The Bubble Bomber is a Tower in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It fires homing bubbles that explode in contact with Bloons, inflicting high damage. The bubble also inflicts non-explosive damage as it touches Bloons, before exploding. This tower is amphibious, can detect Camo by default, and it has very high range, damage, and popping power, at the cost of low firing speed. The tower is also capable of hurting Ghost Bloons by default. Description The tower looks like a large cylindrical barrel with a turbo fan and a bunch of other machinery inside, attached to a stand thingy at the base that allows the barrel to rotate around an axis and move up and down. Connected to the whole body are tanks for containing the various ammunition it uses. There are also a series of machinery and stuff connected to it, putting together a built-in AI interface (most of the time, Bubble Bombers are AI-controlled). There are also manual controls near it, allowing a user to personally control the Bubble Bomber. It's also possible for a user to control the Bubble Bomber with a remote. The bubbles fired by the tower travel 60% faster than Ball Lightning from 4+/x/x Druids. The aiming technique of the tower and the homing nature of the bubbles are predictive - the tower fires at the location the enemy will be rather than where the enemy currently is. The bubbles also home in on enemies in such a manner. Upgrades (Prices coming soon) Path 1 *'Stronger Bubble Bombs' - Bubble Bomb explosions now inflict 12 damage instead of 8. Costs $500 on Medium. *'Cluster-Bubbler' - Upon exploding, Bubble Bombs spawn more bubbles in their wake. These bubbles rapidly move outward from the point of the initial bubble's impact. While they do not explode, they inflict heavy damage to Bloons they touch. *'Brownian Motion' - Instead of exiting the map, the bubble submunitions bounce off the edges of the map, still slaughtering all Bloons that they touch. The submunitions also have a significantly increased lifespan. *'Plasma Bubbles' - The heat released by bubble explosions becomes so intense that the inside air becomes highly ionized, significantly increasing damage and explosion radius. *'Nuclear Bubbles' - The buckminsterfullerenes inside the bubble membrane are now made larger and have Uranium-238, Thorium-232, Plutonium-239, and Lithium-6 deuteride added inside them, while the internal gases of the bubble have tritium gas added to the composition. Moreover, the outer membrane of the bubble is now made of deuterium oxide instead of water. This results in the bubble being pretty much equivalent to a thermonuclear bomb. *'Quark Bubbles' - Bubble explosions are so impossibly powerful that they rip apart the forces keeping quarks together, unleashing an expanding wave of quark-gluon plasma that obliterates everything it touches. O O F Path 2 *'Faster Firing' - The Bubble Bomber launches the Bubble Bombs at a faster rate. *'Even Faster Firing' - Bubble Bombs are fired at an even faster rate. *'Bubble Spray' - Occasionally sprays a high-damaging, fast-moving scattershot of small bubbles in conjunction with the normal attack. *'Limnic Eruption' - Activated Ability: Lake Overturn - A large explosion of gas and bubbles will engulf the area within the Bubble Bomber's range, trapping all Bloons in the area with acidic bubbles. *'Limnic Catastrophe' - Lake Overturn ability inflicts much more damage over time and covers the whole map. *'Hydrovolcanic Death Foam ' - Lake Overturn ability spawns VEI 11 hypervolcanoes from beneath the ground. After the Lake Overturn effect occurs, the hypervolcanoes will erupt simultaneously, swamping the whole map with lava, ash, and pyroclastic flows. Path 3 *'Faster Bubble Bombs' *'Even Faster Bubble Bombs' *'Bubble Engulf' - Bloons hit by the bubble bombs are trapped inside them before the bubbles explode. Each bubble can trap up to 5 Bloons at once. Bubbles that catch Bloons also move Bloons back toward the entrance, so if they survive the explosion they will be pushed back. *'Antibubbles' - Instead of bubbles of gas surrounded by liquid, the Bubble Bomber launches antibubbles, which are bubbles of liquid surrounded by gas. Bubbles can trap up to 7 Bloons now, and MOAB-Class Bloons up to the BFB rank can be trapped. Trapped Bloons will also be PETRIFIED for 3 seconds after the bubble that is trapping them explodes. *'Antifoam' - Upon exploding, antibubbles leave behind pools of powerful antifoam that remove all properties from all Bloons they touch. Said bloons will also suffer from the Armor Broken status effect for 6 seconds. Bubbles can trap Bloons up to the D.E.A.T.H.S.T.R.O.K.E. rank. *'Popper of the Universe' - A master at unleashing deadly antifoam with destructive power of galactic proportions. Mechanism The Bubble Bomber works by firing specialised, explosive bubbles known as "bubble bombs." These bubble bombs consist of a mixture of elemental hydrogen, nitrogen, and oxygen gas enclosed in a thick film that consists of a mix of water, glycerol, baking powder, and sugar. Dissolved in the film are thousands of buckminsterfullerene nanoparticles, and enclosed within each nanoparticle is a mixture of molecules of pure sodium and H-6. Nanobot pressure modulators within the bubbles allow them to home in on targets and prolongs the lifespan of the bubble bomb. Upon being disturbed sufficiently enough to make it pop - e.g. physical contact with an enemy, the nanoparticles will burst, releasing their packages. This triggers a chain reaction: The sodium combusts in contact with the water, releasing heat and pressure, causing the adjacent H-6 to explode. Simultaneously, the hydrogen gas enclosed in the bubble also combusts in response, and the result is a devastating explosion. Such a mechanism works wonders for combat against Bloons, as the bubble bombs are engineered to stay in the air for long periods of time. If these bubbles are deployed in large numbers in the sky, Bloon armies will run into them and take severe damage from their explosions. Bubble Bombers are extremely versatile in terms of environment options; they could operate on land, on water, and even underwater. Most of its ammunition is also renewable: the water can be obtained from any area that has moisture (which pretty much means everywhere in the Monkey World and Terra Bloonus, and probably in a large bunch of other planets), while pure sodium can be extracted from salt via electrolysis, and glycerol, baking powder, and sugar can be found in a huge variety of both military and civilian shopping products. Buckminsterfullerenes and nanobots have also been exponentially increasing in production rates ever since BTD6, further increasing the availability of ammunition for Bubble Bombers. Furthermore, exoatmospheric variants exist, engineered for use as spacecraft armament, and these models have the nanobot pressure modulators in the bubbles further augmented to persist in space. This concept therefore became a revolutionary weapon against the massive aerial and exoatmospheric strength of the Bloon Regime. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Mechanical Towers